In connection with aids for disabled there are a number of requirements that must be met by such equipment.
The most important requirement is that of safety. The equipment must be safe for the user as well as the helper. The equipment should be fail-safe such that unintentional use does not result in injuries.
Another important requirement is that of transportability. It should be possible to transport the equipment by car, as a car is considered the most common and restrictive means of transportation from location to location. Redundancy by having to duplicate the equipment at different locations is hereby avoided. The daily travel of a disabled child between different locations may for example include to/from home from/to school.
WO 94/20058 discloses a walking aid. The walking aid comprises two leg frames. The leg frames are connected by an articulated joint, such that the leg frames may rotate in relation to each other between an opened position and a collapsed position. The walking aid thereby becomes collapsible, such that it may be transported in its collapsed state using a minimum of storage space. The articulated joint is prevented from unintentional rotation in its open condition, such that the user may use the walking aid in a safe manner. The means for preventing rotation of the articulated joint comprise a first means restricting the rotation of the connection members beyond the fully open position and a second means that may be selectively inserted, and which is restricting the rotation of the connection members in the open position towards the collapsed position.
US 2002/063457 A1 disclose an adjustable frame of a rocker. The frame comprises an articulated joint. The joint has two joint members with interacting protrusions/depressions such that they can engage and positively lock the articulated joint in a number of positions when the two joint members are pressed against each other.